


Shape of an Angel

by kelex



Category: Brimstone
Genre: M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true shape of a fallen angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shape of an Angel

"What do you really look like?"

For once in his long millennia of existence, the Devil had no answer. "I beg your pardon?"

Inwardly, Zeke was more than a little amused. He'd managed to strike the Devil speechless, when usually he had five glib answers to any given question. "What do you really look like? You know, wings, tarnished halo, red spandex and a pitchfork?"

Lucifer deliberated for quite some time as he regarded Zeke in bed beside him. "I have not taken my true shape in many centuries," he finally said. "There are few who could withstand it." A quiet thought. "You could not."

Zeke raised himself onto his elbow. "Why not?" He was serious, then; he'd never quite had the balls to ask it before, and now that he had, Lucifer seemed willing to talk about it, so Zeke pursued it.

"Imagine, Ezekiel, that you are staring into the sun. The brightest, most white light you can possibly imagine." He paused. "And then imagine that light gone. Eclipsed, dark as midnight, in a single second. Swallowed up like it never existed. Darkness lays over the land, and then when you think it can get no darker, there comes a sweeping rain of fire. Burning, destroying, leaving ash and brimstone in its wake. The foul smell of sulfur chokes you, your eyes water until you think that you are going to die, and then you see it. 

A terrible figure looming over you, with wings of burning fire, eyes like burning coals, but beautiful in a way that you cannot tear your eyes away from. Soft hands and skin unmarred by the eons of torment, a musical voice that flows like water telling you that you are doomed." The Devil paused to take a breath. "And then your body is surrounded by the wings of fire, burning you until there is nothing but cinders left where the man once stood, and your soul is naked and quivering, on its knees. With a single flick of fiery wings, your soul is sent straight to hell, with this… thing chasing on its heels until it is so deep in torment that it will never be recovered."

At that, Lucifer shook his head. "That is why."

Zeke considered that image for several very long, very quiet moments. "But I thought you were an angel."

"Fallen angel," Lucifer corrected. "And when you've spent years beyond measure in Hell, it changes you at the most elemental level."

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what? The feathers? The white light? No. It was never who I was." Lucifer turned onto his side, putting his back towards Zeke.

"I meant Heaven," Zeke answered quietly, sensing the conversation was over.

"Of course not," answered the Prince of Lies, and wondered when it was he had begun to believe his own lies.


End file.
